Project Zero
by Edgeblade25
Summary: What will the ORIGINAL dual, possible tri, recumbant do when he discovers his long lost family, followed by meeting the flock? please rate and nicely review. any opinons and ideas are welcome to help with the story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Running through the woods, Bruce was using his knuckles to help him keep balance and momentum. That is one of the advantages of being a recumbent with the DNA of a silverback gorilla, making him far stronger than any of the other recumbent, even stronger than the Erasers. He also has rhino DNA in his system, which helps because he has even more strength, a horn to help bulldoze things down, and extremely thick skin, like a rhino's hide.

_Damn Erasers,_ Bruce thought as he gets close to a tree and grabs a branch. He then swings into the tree due to his momentum and lands on one of the higher branches. _Always chasing me. __I have not had a run like that in a long, long time_, Bruce thought to himself, panting and trying to catch his breath. _I'm so freaking tired of running. Even though I am way smarter than the Erasers, these werewolf wannabes always know where to find me. I can't believe that I'm forty-freaking-seven, with an intelligence level higher than Einstein, and I haven't figured out a way to get these things of my tail. _Brice then looks around to see if any erasers had either caught up or were following him.

*snap* Bruce snapped out of his train of thought and looked in the direction that he heard the sound. The creator of the sound was below him, but more towards his right. *crunch* Bruce crouched into a squat position to become less visible to anything that might be looking for him.

_I wonder who this is,_ Bruce thought to himself as he saw two kids walk by holding hands. _Unless those erasers show up and ruin this couple's evening together, I'll stay out of their way and just watch what happens. I'll give them privacy if they do anything else that I don't need to see._

Bruce keeps an eye on the young couple and reminisces about his wife and the good times they had together before she was taken from him, along with their only child. As he remembers what happens, he lets a small streak of tears come out from one of his eyes. _I hate it when I cry. I always felt it was a sign of weakness, but I know it isn't weakness. As Gil Grissom from the T.V. series, CSI:, said one time, "Those with the most power know when to relinquish it."_

"No, stop it Derrick!" yelled the girl. "I said I wasn't ready to go this far with our relationship." Bruce wipes the tear streak from his eye and sees that the boy, Derrick was starting to advance on the girl in a way that she didn't like.

"I thought you were ready, Amy," said Derrick, a cold smirk starting to appear on his face. "The way you are dressed tonight…"-Derrick looks Amy up and down like she was a piece of meat-"… you look like you are ready. Plus, there is no reason to scream for help. We are all alone out here." Derrick's cold smirk turned into an evil grin at the thought of all the fun he could have with Amy.

_I need to help this poor girl, Amy,_ Bruce thought to himself. Bruce silently swings from the tree he is perched on, still checking to see if there are any Erasers nearby (none were there, thank God), and lands on the branch of a tree next to one that was behind Derrick with a light thud_._ Bruce starts to change back to human as Derrick whips around to see where the thud came from.

"Who's there?" asked Derrick, in a heighted voice, which had a trace of fear in it from being discovered. Nothing replied, so Derrick relaxed and went back to Amy only to realize that she bolted when he turned. "That little witch! How dare she run from me!" Derrick then runs after Amy and tackles her since she only was only able to get a few yards away.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!!!" Amy exclaimed in a fit of tears and rage for being tackled to the ground. "I'M SAVING MYSELF FOR MARRIAGE!" She tries to claw herself out of Derrick's grip, but he is far stronger than her.

"I always get what I want, Amy," said Derrick coldly, with an evil, sadistic grin on his face. He then flips Amy onto her back and starts to forcibly undress her.

Bruce then drops to the ground silently, then both quickly and silently, moves until he is standing behind Derrick. "That is enough, Derrick. She said she doesn't want to have sex until marriage." Amy's eyes go as wide as a deer in the headlights and then pass out when she sees me.

Derrick turns around and looks at me. "Why should I listen to you, old man? You are not my father and I always do what I want, when I want." He turns back around and tries to remove some more of Amy's clothes.

"That won't be going on tonight," Bruce said. Bruce then grabs Derrick by the collar and lifts Derrick up to his eyelevel, which is pretty high since Derrick is only about 5 feet, 9 inches tall and Bruce is about 7 feet, 5 inches tall.

Derrick looks at Bruce with horror at what is happening. "What….. are you….. g-g-g-going to do to me?" Derrick stammered as he finally realized that his old man was much bigger and much, much stronger than him.

"Not much," Bruce said, calmly and angrily at the same time. "Just this right here." Bruce then turns Derrick around, puts his arm around Derrick's neck while immobilizing one of Derrick's arms with his free hand, and starts to put Derrick into a sleeper hold. Once Derrick passes out from the oxygen loss due to the hold, Bruce picks Derrick up and puts him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Bruce then walks over to the passed out Amy and scoops her up into a cradle position with his remaining arm. He cuddles her close to his chest to give her a feeling of protection. "I'll make sure that you are taken care well of, Amy," Bruce whispers into her ear as he began walking towards the city.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bruce POV

It is about half past midnight when I get back into town. The first place I chose to go was the police station so I can drop Derrick off into police custody. While approaching the station, I noticed how some of the midnight strollers were staring at me with some fear and curiosity in their eyes. I just shrugged the looks off because I was use to them by now. Before I knew it, I was in front of the police station.

As I walked in, I was greeted with lots of happy faces. I always felt like this was my second home. "Hey Jules," I said to Julia, the receptionist here at the station. "How are you tonight?"

Julia smiled when I said hey to her. "I'm doing pretty well, Bruce. Who did you bring in tonight?" Julia nodded towards Derrick and Amy as she continued typing up reports.

"Just a pervert who tried to have sex with his girlfriend when she wasn't ready," I explained as I picked Derrick off of my shoulder. Derrick woke with a jolt, like as if he just got shocked, as I placed him on the ground.

"What's going on?! Where am I?!" exclaimed Derrick, unaware where he is at the moment. He turned his head and when he saw that he was putting him on the ground, his eyes grew wide in horror. "GET OFF OF ME, YOU FREAK!!!"

"First off, my name is Bruce, not freak," I said to Derrick as I let him go. "Secondly, you are at a police station. Finally, you are under arrest for attempted rape." As I got done saying this to him, I noticed two new officers chit-chatting to each other. "Hey, probies," I called to them, using the officer slang word for newbies, "please place this young man in handcuffs and place him in a holding cell until his parents arrive to pick him up." The two new officers came over mumbling about hating being called probies, placed handcuffs on Derrick, and took him to a holding cell kicking and screaming. After he was placed in a holding cell down the hall, Amy opened her eyes and looked at me with a sweet smile.

"Thank you for helping me, Mr. …," Amy said, getting caught up with not knowing my name.

"You are welcome, Amy," I said, smiling back at her. "My name is Officer Bruce Armstrong, but you can just call me Bruce. You don't need to be formal with me." _She sounds really tired and she ought to be after what happened earlier tonight._ "Amy, would you like for me to escort you home?"

Amy looked back at me with a big smile and joy in her eyes. "I would love to Officer Bruce. I can walk, so you don't need to carry me home." I helped her down from my arm and kept her supported while she regained her balance.

"Later, Jules," I said to Julia and gave her a fist bump as I walked Amy out.

"See you tomorrow, Bruce," Julia said, bumping my fist back. "Don't get into any trouble, Amy."

Amy smiled at Julia and waved. "I promise that I will try not to get into trouble." Amy went out the door and I closed it behind her. When we got to Amy's house, I began to get a little nervous because of how people looked at me when they first meet me.

_What if Amy's parents, or parent, think that I did something to her? I would never be able to live that down if I was labeled as a monster._ I guess my nervousness showed because Amy gave my arm a hug and tried to pull me up to the door.

"Please stay with me as I tell my mom what happened tonight?" Amy asked me sweetly.

"I don't know Amy," I said timidly, "I don't want to give your mom a heart attack when she sees you with me, being a hulk of a human being." Amy giggled at the comment I made about being a hulk. I smiled and looked at her only to be greeted by one of my very few weaknesses, Bambi eyes.

_Dagdamit, why did I look at her now?_ I thought to myself, closing my eyes and turning my head away from her. _I'm always been a sweet heart towards kids, but I've always been strict. Bambi eyes always get me to be extra lenient with the rules._ "Oh ok, Amy," I said finally, looking back at her. "I'll walk you to the door."

Amy jumped up and down while squealing with joy. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Amy exclaimed in excitement while giving me a hug around my neck. She then gave me a peck on the cheek, which made me blush and caused her to giggle.

When we got up to the door and Amy rang the bell, a familiar scent caused my nostrils to flare in wonder. "What's wrong, Bruce?" Amy asked me, hearing me sniff the air like a bloodhound.

"Nothing, Amy," I replied. "I have a better sense of smell than most people and something, or someone, here in this home smells familiar." I sniffed the air again and added, "The scent is friendly and something I haven't noticed in just shy of sixteen years." _What is causing this scent to stir?_

As I was asking myself some questions, I heard the door open and a gasp from a woman inside. "Is that you, Bruce?"

I looked down and recognized the little lady in the doorway immediately. "I am Bruce….my darling Nariko." I just let go a big toothy grin that I had long forgotten that I had while Nariko and I embraced each other lovingly in a hug and kiss.

"Excuse me, mom?" Amy asked, which caused us to break the kiss and hug. "Do you know Mr. Bruce from somewhere?"

Nariko smiled and looked at Amy. "I do dear," she said while drawing Amy into the hug. "Bruce is my husband and your father." Amy and I looked at Nariko and then each other. We then embraced each other in a big family hug, smiling and just feeling happy that we are all together again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amy POV

"Thank you, Mr. Bruce, for walking me home," I said as we got to my house. As I began walking up the steps to the front porch, I noticed that his hand wasn't in mine anymore, which caused me to turn around and look at him with concern. I saw that his face, which was filled with confidence and happiness earlier, was now suddenly filled with concern and worry, like as if he was scared of how he was going to be judged based on his appearance. I went back to him and wrapped my arms around him, giving him as big of a hug as I could. This apparently brought him back to reality because I felt him wrap a strong arm around me in a light hug as he rested his cheek on my head, which I felt was pulled back into a small grin. "What's wrong?" I asked him, looking up at his face with concern on my face and in my eyes.

"Nothing is wrong," he said, with a little bit of doubt in his voice. I continued to look at him with concern, like a little girl looking up at her daddy when he seemed scared about something, and he sighed. "I'm just concerned that your parents might look at me like some sort of freak, since I'm roughly around 7 feet, 5 inches tall and over 600 pounds of nearly pure muscle." He looked down at me and gave me a small smile as well as a small squeeze, which caused me to giggle. "I'm just glad that you that you saw me for who I really am, a giant among humans with a soul more gentle than a cool breeze on a summer day. In my opinion, Amy…" he said as he went down to a knee, so that we were about at eye level, "…you seem to be an excellent judge of character."

"I wasn't with Derrick," I said, with sadness in my voice. I began tearing up some, so I wrapped my arms around his thick neck and one broad shoulder as I laid my head against his broad chest and cried. He wrapped his arms around me lovingly and rubbed my back as I cried, which made me feel better.

"You didn't know that he was going to do that," he said, trying to comfort me as he continued to rub my back. "He was a jerk for trying to take advantage of you. If he truly loved and respected you, then he would have treated you like a lady and waited till you were ready." After he said that, I felt him let out a tear that rolled down the side of his face and rolled onto my cheek since the side of his face was right next to mine. I smiled as he let the streak of tears go because it made me feel really cared for and protected in his arms, even though he still was a complete stranger.

"Thank you for caring and listening to me, Mr. Bruce," I said. I then kissed him on the cheek and giggled when he blushed. The shade of red his cheeks went to was that of a newly blossomed rose, which caused me to giggle a little bit more as his shocked expression changed into a smile.

"I haven't blushed like that in years," he admitted to me, smiling and hugging me as tight as he could without squeezing me.

"I'm glad I could give you that feeling again, Mr. Bruce," I said, beaming brighter than a ray of sun.

"Please, like I said earlier, just call me Bruce."

"Okay, Bruce," I said, giving him another kiss on the cheek. "May you please come with me and let me introduce you to my mom?"

"I don't know, Amy," he said with concern. I saw his face starting to go back to being covered with worry and concern, so I decided to pull one of the oldest tricks in the book that a girl can do to a guy to get him to do what she wants him to do. I made my eyes go big and pleading-like. When he looked at my face, he must have realized what I was doing because he automatically turned his head, closed his eyes, and chuckled. I started to giggle a little, but I managed to get him to turn his head to look at me and pouted out my lower lip while still doing the Bambi eyes. He opened one eye and just caved when he saw the pouting lip. "Ok, ok. I'll walk up with you and meet your mom," he said, with a bit of cheer and laughter in his voice. I giggled excitedly, clapped my hands, and wrapped my arms around him giving him the biggest and tightest hug I can give him. He hugged me back and stood up, smiling from ear to ear.

"What about your dad, Amy?" he asked me. "What about me meeting him as well?"

"I don't know who my dad is," I said with a bit of sadness. "It's just me and my mom. She told me that my dad died after I was born." I started to tear up a little, but then I smiled and held his hand tight. "Come on, Bruce, you will like my mom," I said, nearly dragging him since I somehow pulled him off balance when I yanked his hand. I rang the doorbell when we got to the door and as we waited on my mom, I heard him starting to sniff. I looked at him with concern and realized that he was sniffing the air as if he was a bloodhound. "What's wrong? Are your sinuses messing with you?"

He looked at me and smiled. "No, nothing is wrong, Amy. It's just that ever since I was born, I seemed to have heightened senses and I seemed to have picked up a scent that I haven't smelt in over fifteen years." He smelt the air again and got a confused frustrated look on his face. "I know who this scent belongs to, but I can't put a dog gum finger on it."

As soon as he got done saying that, the door opened and there stood my mom. She had an angry look on her face and was about to scold me for sneaking out of the house when she looked up and saw Mr. Bruce. Her face melted when she saw him and she had a happy, but confused, look. "Is that you, Bruce, sweetheart?" she asked him, looking a bit hopeful that she might know him.

Mr. Bruce looked down at my mom with a quizzical look at being called sweetheart, but then smiled a massive grin and laughed a deep hearted laugh as he hugged her. "It is I, Nariko, my love," he said before he showered her with kisses, which she gave him back in return.

If real life was like the world of Loony Toons, my jaw would be hitting the floor right now and be going to the center of the Earth. That is how shocked I am at seeing my mom making out with Mr. Bruce. After regaining my composure, I politely cleared my throat. That apparently snapped them out of seventh heaven. "Uh, mom, how do you know Mr. Bruce and why are you two acting like star crossed lovers?" I quickly asked, my nervousness apparently showing.

My mom laughed some before saying the one thing that can be considered to be both the best and most shocking thing that a child of a single parent can ever hear. "I know Bruce," she said smiling as big as the sun and pulling me into the hug with them, "because he is my husband, which makes him your father." This caused my lower jaw to fall again before I passed out. Last thing I remember was hitting something big and hard, but soft and comforting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: Amy is still passed out, but she is ok. The first few lines are what she is hearing while still passed out. Also, Bruce and Nariko will be referring to each other with their pet names, with Bruce being called sweetheart and Nariko being referred to as princess.**

Amy POV

_"Are you sure she will be ok, sweetheart? I mean, even though you caught her and safely brought her inside, your muscles can be harder than boulder sometimes. I just hope she didn't get any injuries."_

_"If she is anything like the two of us, she will be more than ok, princess, plus my healing powers already healed her the split second after I caught her. I just pray to God that she doesn't have to suffer what we went through when we were younger than her."_

I slowly opened my eyes and stirred slightly, noticing that I was gently placed on the couch. That was when I noticed that my mom and Mr. Bruce were next to me. "What happened?" I asked groggily, still waking up from being passed out. I winced slightly and stopped moving when I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and between my shoulder blades. "Also, why is the back of my head hurting and why is there a sharp pain sensation in between my shoulder blades?"

"You passed out," my mom explained, "when I told you that Bruce here is my husband and your father, Amy. The reason your head and the shoulder blade area of your back hurt is because Bruce caught you with right when you passed out and, as you can tell by the way his muscles are built…," Mr. Bruce, I mean my dad, flexed a pose that you would see in a body building contest that made both my mom and me giggle, "…he is as solid a mountain."

"I guess you are right, mom," I said, smiling while rubbing the back of my head. "Still, there is a thing bugging me. I heard you two talking while I was out of it," I said, noticing that their faces suddenly went from happy to a bit shocked. "I heard you describe dad's muscles being as strong as boulders and I heard him say something about his healing powers and that he is praying to God that I don't have to go through what you two did when you were younger than me. What were you two referring to in that last bit?" I asked, feeling concern and worry starting to grow on my face.

"I guess I should explain this, princess," my dad said, worry in his voice and concern on his face. My mom and I looked at him as he started his explanation. "I know that this is sounds completely like something out of an X-Men comic book, but your mother and I have been genetically altered when we were babies." He noticed that I was looking at him with the same kind of look a cheerleader would give to a geek that asked her out, so he sighed and said, "I guess I have to physically show you the truth." When he said that, I got scared at what he might possibly mean. What scared me more was that he started to actually physically change right in front of me.

His lower part of his strong, handsome face began stretching forward into a thick, rectangular box-like snout. He also started to grow a horn at the end of his snout, kind of like how the snout and horn of a rhino looks like. The top of his head began stretching both up and forward slightly, with his eyes sinking back into his head a little, like the concern look of a gorilla. His thick, curly hair began changing into what looks like fur with his ears turning into rhino ears. His arms began to grow longer and more muscular, while his lower body did get more muscular and his bare feet began changing to where he had the gorilla thumbs on them. Otherwise, his lower remained at about the same height before he began changing. Now his body had an ape-like appearance, with his upper body being much larger than his lower body. His skin began turning a kind of gray that seemed to be a mix of an extremely dark gray and a normal colored gray. When he turned to look at me, the one thing that didn't change about him was his eyes. Each eye still had that blue and silver swirl. I know this sounds weird, but the blue and silver never mix together, like seeing the world in black and white with no gray overlap in anyway, shape, or form. However, I could tell through his eyes that he was still that gentle giant that saved me earlier. I was able to sit up and open my arms at him, physically showing him that I wanted to give him a hug. He knew what I meant and he gave me a hug as well.

As I turned to my mom while hugging my dad as tight as I could, I noticed that she was becoming more feline-like. Her fingers and toes grew longer and ended in claws where her fingernails and toenails use to be located while her hands and feet turned into human hand like paws. The pupil of her gorgeous green eyes changed from a circle to a circular slit. The shade of her eye color also changed from a normal green to that of emeralds. Also, her muscles turned from what looked like regular muscle for a forty something year old lady should have to the lean, powerful muscles of a cat. Her whole body began growing soft, silk-like fur that was a fusion of a real dark yellow and a real bright gold. Her face also began taking on some cat-like features, like growing some whiskers, her ears changing shape, and her teeth changing to that of a cat. The scariest thing about her is that her canine teeth began growing out of her mouth and they stopped growing after going a little past her chin, like how a saber tooth tiger's large teeth look like. I got over my shock and was able to place an arm around my mom since she was closer to me than my dad when I offered him a hug.

"Can you guys talk while you two are like this?" I asked them, backing off from the hug a little so I can look at the faces.

"Yes we can, my little princess," my dad said in a voice that sounded really rough, but gentle. I smiled and blushed when he called me his little princess, which caused him to smile and give me a big rhino kiss on the cheek, causing me to giggle.

I then began feeling a strange sensation right at my shoulder blade area, like as if they were being burned with boiling hot magma while also being frozen with subzero ice from Antarctica. I screamed at the amount of pain that I was feeling and fell back, stomach first, onto the couch, ripping my shirt off.

"What's wrong, Amy?!" I heard my mom exclaim with confusion in her cat-like voice. I was crying from the pain, but I was able to turn my head and see that her eyes reflected pain and sadness at what is going on now.

"I don't know, mom!!" I exclaimed back, sobbing from the pain. "It feels like my back is being heated directly from the sun while being frozen from Pluto!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I let out a deafening scream as I felt something sharp jab its way out of my skin, while suddenly being comforted by something that I couldn't explain. Even though my eyes were still wet from the tears, I was able to see that my dad had his hands on my back and that he was glowing. I realized that he must be healing me. Then, while I was watching him, I saw what looked like a big, bat-like wing come down from my left shoulder blade. My eyes went wide in terror, but I didn't move because something told me that I needed to stay still while my dad healed me. I noticed he was starting to sweat from all the hard focusing, but my mom then began glowing as well and she began healing me with him which caused his face to relax a bit. I could tell that they were finished because they stopped glowing and before I realized what was happening, my dad collapsed onto the floor into a seated position, reverting back to normal and gasping.

I crawled of the couch and lay down next to him, placing my head in his lap and my mom on the other side of him. He calmed his breathing down and smiled at me, rubbing my head before kissing mom. "Daddy," I said, which got him to look at me again, "I need to ask you two things."

"Go ahead and ask me my little princess," he replied, smiling at me like as if he was holding me the first day after I was born. I smiled again at his little pet name for me and giggled.

"First thing, is it ok if I call you daddy?" I asked him with concern, after regaining my composure. "Secondly, what just happened to me just then?"

"Yes, you may call me dad or daddy, whichever one you like best," he said smiling. "Second off, apparently, you just grew two pairs of wings. The way they seemed to have come out is that the wings on your left are pure white and angel looking, like a dove, while the wings on your right are midnight black and leathery, like a bat." When he said that, my eyes got big as an UFO. Dad helped me to my feet as I got up and went to the mirror. It was then that I realized that I didn't have a shirt on anymore and I began blushing with embarrassment. Mom knew that I needed a new shirt because somehow she handed me a fresh clean shirt from the laundry she did this morning. She gave me a big toothy grin, which caused me to smirk, while showing me that she made some slits in the back of it for my wings. She was already normal again, but it seemed like her saber-tooth teeth took a little longer to change back to normal.

"Thanks mom," I said, smiling as I quickly put the shirt on. I was careful when I pulled it down in the back as I covered my wings, since they were fairly big, like about twelve and a half to thirteen feet across wingtip to wingtip. However, they seemed to have reflexively known I was putting a shirt on because they automatically laid flat across the back of my body. Once I got my shirt over them, they slowly came out and spread out. "Wow…" I said in amazement, my eyes going big as I turned to my parents, "…I never thought that I would have parents that could change shape, much less having wings." I then laughed with happiness and hugged my parents, who were also laughing. What happened next changed my life forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bruce POV

Tonight has been a wild night. I saved a girl from being hurt, found my wife, and was told that the girl I saved was my daughter. Further more, my daughter, Amy has the most beautiful pairs of wings I have ever seen. After she came to terms that we were not like other human beings, she smiled bigger than I had seen her smile that night and she threw herself at us into a big family hug. If only I had realized what was about to happen, I could have prepared myself and them for what was about to happen.

CRASH!!!!!!!!!!! Amy, Nariko, and I ducked as soon as we heard the crash. The split second after I heard the crash, my nostrils become filled with the disgusting scent of a wet, rabid dog.

"Damn it," I muttered. "Erasers, about twelve of…cough…them have…cough…surrounded the…..cough, cough…" I began coughing along with Amy and Nariko as what was thrown into the house turned out to be a gas grenade. I managed to suck in a big lungful of air, picked up Nariko and Amy, who have already passed out, and busted down the door, only to have been met by three erasers only some kind of stun gun. Before they could fire them, I shifted to my hybrid form and turned my back to them, placing Amy and Nariko in front of me in order to protect them. Next thing I remembered was a sheer shocking pain in my back before collapsing next to my wife and daughter.

Few hours later…

_Damn,_ I thought, _why is it so dark in here? Oh, right, my eyes are closed._ I groggily opened my eyes to see where I am and blinked a few times. Once my eyes adjusted to what appeared to be extremely bright lights, I realized that I was back at the School, chained to a wall with multiple IV units stuck in my arm. I let out a deep, primal growl as I saw two white coats and about half a dozen erasers come towards me. "What do you want and where are my wife and daughter?" I asked, still growling at the erasers.

"Oh, we don't want much," said the first coat, a devilish grin on his face. "We just want to know what kind of stamina you have when it comes to facing family." The second coat just stood there, silently watching as this mockery of a scare tactic continued, jotting down notes and handing the first coat a couple of files. "We noticed that your wife had some feline DNA that appeared to have mutated into saber tooth DNA. That is very peculiar for animal DNA to mutate from that of a modern animal to that of a common ancestor."

"You don't know my wife," I said, smirking. Next thing I know, three of the erasers attacked me, hitting me in the face, gut, and legs simultaneously. I wheezed at that because of the amount of pain I felt. "What the heck have you done to me?" I asked in a growling voice, gasping for air some.

"Oh, nothing much," the second coat said. "It is just the standard drugging procedure for bringing down the super strong recumbent like yourself."

"Finally, you speak," I said, mockingly. "I thought that you were Mute Bunny for a bit while the scrawny one over here was Mr. Moose." Another Eraser sucker punched me in the gut, but I just chuckled at the punch.

"It seems that someone watched a little to much Captain Kangaroo when they were younger," said the first coat, Mr. Moose, staring at the second coat, Mute bunny, with a menacing stare that both made him shut up and look down in shame while it made me chuckle some more. "What's so funny?" Mr. Moose asked me, hissing it through his teeth while turning his head back to face me.

"Oh, nothing much," I said, still chuckling, "just two things. Firstly, that stare you gave him, wow, I've seen more menacing looks from a ticked off five-year-old boy, named Kelly, that got a Barbie doll for Christmas. Secondly, you don't know much about me at all." As soon as I finished saying that, I created two balls of fire in my hand and blasted the chains, incinerating them on contact. The two coats ran in horror while the Erasers started to attack me. I was still groggy from the drugs, but I was able to pull them out after shoving some of the Erasers off of me. My healing powers came back to me as soon as I took out the last one, healing my senses so that I could finally walk and see clearly. As I finally stood up, an Eraser snap kicked me behind the knee, causing me to go down into a knelt position and let out a gasp of pain. "You shouldn't have down that," I growled as I started to shift to my hybridized form. I shoved the Erasers away while I was changing and once I was done, I owned their sorry dog butts from here to doomsday, killing each and every single one of them. After seeing I wasn't threatened anymore, I calmed down and went to find Amy and Nariko. After knocking out a few more white coats and Erasers, I got hold of Amy's scent and followed it to a big room that was about the size of a standard high school gym. I ripped the doors off of the hinges as I entered the "arena", I guess I can call it, and saw Amy tossed to the side like a rag doll.

"AMY!!!!" I yelled as I ran towards her crippled body. Her face was battered and bruised, her arms and legs looked like they were nearly ripped off her body, and….oh my god. Her gorgeous beautiful wings were clipped and shredded. I began crying as I started to heal my daughter. As I was healing her, something big was thrown at me hard enough to topple me over. When I checked to see who it was, I saw it was my wife and I began crying harder because my hands glowed black, which means that the person that I'm trying to heal has died. When I turned to see who threw my wife's body at me, I barely was able to hold my rage back for I recognized the thrower as Omega.

"Well, well, well," Omega said, looking at me with those cold, blue, soon to be dead, eyes of his and smirking at me like he just got scored a prize deer. "You should consider yourself a lucky man, Bruce. You had a smoking hot wife who was fun to play with and your hot daughter over there, hehehe. WHOOOOOOWHO!!! Boy, did she put up a fight." He laughed at what he said that sent chills up my spine and fury into my heart for what he did to my wife and my innocent daughter. Before I knew it, he flashed a gun and shot Amy through the stomach. The shock from it caused her to scream and cry in pain. What Omega just did was the last freaking straw that broke this rhinorilla's back. I shrugged Nariko's body gently off of me and I charged at Omega with full force. I guess I caught him off guard, because when he turned around and saw me, the only sound he let out was a gasp upon the flat side of my horn going vertical with his body when I smashed him against a wall. Then, with my horn pinning his body against the wall, I started throwing fireball after fireball at him. I then pulled back my head and gored him through the stomach, causing him to let out an inhuman like scream as a I pulled my horn out and gored him a second time through his burnt flesh before taking it out and letting him fall to the ground, bleeding to death. I just stared at him for a few seconds then went to my daughter to try to heal her, focusing on her stomach first since that was where she was loosing the most blood.

"Amy," I began saying in a gruff voice that was laced with both soreness and sadness from crying at not being able to protect her and my wife, "Amy, stay with me, my little princess, stay with me." I felt someone shooting at my back, however, my healing powers began to amplify do to the rage I was in, causing my wounds to automatically heal and causing a protective shield around Amy, Nariko's body, and myself. Amy began to stir some and coughed up some blood.

"Dad? Daddy?" Amy managed to stutter out weakly, making me smile.

"Daddy is here," I said, hugging her while still crying. "I'm here my little princess. Just stay with me while I finish healing you." As I continued to comfort her, tears rolled down my face. What I didn't notice was that my tears began healing her wings. I wiped my eyes and blinked them some as I stared at wings as they began shining like new. Once I knew that all her wounds were fully healed, I told Amy to close her eyes and rest while I turned my attention back at our attackers. There were several Erasers and, of course, Omega was back on his feet.

"Damn it," I growled to myself as I began to charge at them. "That coward of a human has more lives than all the cats on earth combined." I reached them and began ripping the Erasers apart, with some of them left both headless and spineless. I then turned my attention towards Omega, whose eyes suddenly grew very large at the amount of carnage around that I caused in the matter of just one second.

"I thought you loved carnage and gore," I said, smiling at him with all my teeth showing. I felt my teeth start to grow razor sharp, even more sharp than the big toe talon of a raptor and sharks teeth combined. "Oh, I guess you like it when you are the one causing it, not the other way around. Well, you just messed with the wrong hybrid." With that, I jumped on top of him faster than light and started to slowly and meticulously ripping him to shreds, starting with his fingers and then ending with breaking his neck. I then focused on my fire power hard enough to make it where the typical red-orange and yellow flames became blue and white and incinerated his body so much, that the ashes of his original ashes were ashes.

After doing that, I calmed down and staggered my way onto my hands and knees. I began crawling my way towards Amy while slowly changing back into human form, and collapsed next to her feet with my arm stretched out over her legs, glowing a deep yellow-green, which means that she only has minor scrapes left to heal. The last thing I felt and heard was Amy shifting and pulling herself towards me saying, "I love you, daddy. I love you so much." Next thing I knew, I passed out faster than a light that went out in a blackout.


End file.
